Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A goal of speech analysis is to determine characteristics of a speech signal that may be related to physiological properties of speech production. Such characteristics may have application in processes or operations involving speech synthesis, speech recognition, and speech encoding, possibly among others. Various technologies, including computers, network servers, telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs), can be employed to implement a speech analysis system, or one or more components of such a system. Communication networks may in turn provide communication paths and links between some or all of such devices, supporting speech analysis system capabilities, and services that may utilize speech analysis system capabilities.